


Baryte

by ImperialMint



Series: i don't want to be that crashing wave [tumblr prompts] [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law had heard of the kid who wanted to become pirate king, but it was only when Bonney landed him in detention he actually met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baryte

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [elynight](http://elynight.tumblr.com/) and for [these prompts](http://imperialmint.tumblr.com/post/88886816201/leave-a-in-my-inbox-a-character-pairing-and-ill) The theme for this one was Met in Detention!AU, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to prompt me as well through the link above!
> 
> This is also un-betaed so I'd appreciate any mistakes to be pointed out!

Crusted gum lined the underside of the desk and Law scrunched his nose up, withdrawing his fingers in slight horror. The room was too hot and the teacher wasn’t even here yet; if no one showed in five minutes, Law was out of there.

“Just get in there and do as your told!” a voice from outside said. Law looked to the open door and saw a blond man, around his age, pushing a shorter, dark haired teen in. “Ace and I will wait for you, don’t worry.”

He was gone, and Law was left with a pouting kid. Well, okay, so he was far from a kid and pretty muscular, but his slouch and the low whine escaping his throat made him seem like a pathetic baby.

Then the guy turned to Law, changing instantly. He straightened, boredom leaving his body as he zoomed to the desk beside Law’s, clambering onto the chair and smiling widely.

“I’m Luffy,” he said without pause. “I’m going to be the pirate king.”

Ah, okay. Law had heard about the weird kid who told anyone and everyone that he was going to become king of the pirates. Everyone thought of it as some kind of joke (because really, pirates in this day and age?), but Law had never been one to laugh at someone’s dream. Not to say he didn’t think it was ridiculous (again, pirates in this day and age? They were hardly numerous and sweeping into every port), but if the kid wanted to dream… let him dream.

“Why are you here?” Luffy said, rocking on his chair. Law felt that he should comment that the char probably would tip over soon, especially at the pace Luffy was determined at rocking, but he found he had no time to get a word in edgeways.

“I’m here because I didn’t do my homework. I never do my homework. Do you do yours? I think it’s stupid.” He paused for breath. “You know what isn’t stupid? Meat. I love meat. I’d marry meat if I could. When I’m pirate king, I’m going to make marrying meat legal and I’ll marry every bit of meat in the world. How cool would that be?” He laughed, the sound echoing through the room. It was a heart-warming sound and Law fought back the smile that responded.

“Sanji cooks the best meat. Do you know Sanji? Everyone knows Sanji.” Luffy looked at him with wide eyes, nodding to himself a second later. 

Law did know Sanji, or rather know of him. They’d gone to the same nursery school until Sanji had moved away. So he didn’t know him. But… well it would probably count to Luffy.

“Everyone knows who you are too, Torao!” Luffy was grinning again and Law looked at him with a frown. Whatever Luffy had just called him, it really wasn’t his name.

“The teacher’s not here so there’s no point in staying,” Law said, moving to grab his bag. He stood and came face to face with wide eyes and a pout.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Luffy said, whine creeping into his voice. “I’m missing out on Sanji’s cooking and Sabo and Ace won’t be there to meet me until the end of the hour.” 

Law failed to see how that was his problem, but he didn’t move. Curious.

“We can talk about anything, I promise not to talk about meat too much.” Luffy’s bottom lip crept between his teeth. “Half-promise.”

The exit was a few strides away. Law could cross the classroom in a few seconds and be free for the rest of the day. He could skip this shitty detention (which wasn’t his fault, thank you very much Bonney) and do something actually relevant to his time like study up on a new medical book he’d ordered a few weeks ago.

He knew, though, that he was going to stay. From the moment Luffy had entered, Law was useless to resist him. He had no idea why, but there was something that attracted him to Luffy, kept him wanting to resonate in his presence.

If anyone could do it, Luffy probably could become the pirate king. He could probably wrangle unicorns and ride dragons too, and they were as mythical as anything. 

“Why are you here?” Luffy asked as Law sat down heavily, kicking his bag under his chair.

“Bonney caused a fuss in food tech. The teacher thought it was me and sent me here.” Law shrugged. Bonney owed him a new batch of cookies.

Luffy stopped rocking on his chair and rested his head on his desk. His fingers snuck under the table and he tapped it gently, humming a tune to himself. 

“That’s not fair,” he said eventually, mouth a stern line. “They shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“Doflamingo-sensei’s like that,” Law said, not wanting to admit that Doflamingo probably knew that it had been Bonney. He’d been wanting to catch Law for bad behaviour for a while now, Law had seen the look behind his ridiculous glasses.

“Doffy?” Luffy said, and really – did he have a strange name for everyone? “I don’t like him.”

There was silence for a few minutes before someone came running through the door, panting heavily.

“I’m so sorry,” the teacher said. “I was caught up in a meeting.” They smiled as they looked at Law, though the smile faltered as it hit Luffy.

“Ah, Luffy, back again?” Luffy chuckled. “And Trafalgar Law? This is your first detention, is it not?”

Law didn’t dignify that with a response, but Luffy did.

“Really?” he said, eyes wide and mouth open. “But you’re older than me. Do you actually do all of your homework? You’re amazing.”

Something warm spread through Law at the praise and he shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’ve been here for half an hour already, there’s not much point you staying longer,” the teacher said. “Luffy will never learn and I’m sure that whatever mishap landed you here was trivial.” 

Law raised an eyebrow.

“I just want to go home,” the teacher admitted unapologetically and Luffy let out a peal of laughter.

“I like you, Norland-sensei,” he said, springing from his seat and latching a hand to Law’s uniform sleeve. “I’ll see you next week! We can talk about the giant monkeys I saw in the forest!”

Law only just managed to grab his bag before he was pulled out of the classroom. Luffy was a lot stronger than he looked.

“Oi,” Law said, the pace Luffy was pulling him so quick that his feet slapped noisily against the corridor. His mouth downturned as Luffy sent a chuckle to him over his shoulder, evidently delighting in manhandling Law.

“I like you Torao,” he said simply. They were outside of the school building, underneath a clump of trees. There was a bench nearby and people passed them leisurely, smiling at Luffy. A few waved, but none were able to stray Luffy’s attention from Law. It was a thought that made him want to catch his breath, though no one would ever know.

Luffy’s fingers slipped from his sleeve to his hand, slightly-sweaty palms pressing against Law’s. Their fingers curled together and Law shifted his weight slightly, looking away.

“We should go somewhere. Or you can come back to my house.” Luffy laughed as Law looked at him sharply. “Not like that. Just Sanji will have cooked and I suppose…” he took a deep breath.

“I suppose I could share some of my meat with you,” Luffy said. The words were heavy and Law raised his eyebrows, squeezing his hand against Luffy’s slightly. He smiled, one side of his lips quirking a little higher.

“I can’t refuse an offer that good can I?” he said softly and Luffy laughed, pulling Law’s arm around him as if they’d been made for each other.

**.**  



End file.
